Worlds Best Detective
by I Wish I was Spock
Summary: When Mr. Spock's parents go missing, He and his new assistant need the worlds best detective to discover their wear-abouts. But is the whole thing just a cover to a totally different story?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek. Or Death Note. But I do own Harmony. ;)

**Chapter 1**

Mr. Spock's new assistant sat in her room and read about old Earth history. She had only been on the _Enterprise_ for about a month, and adjusting under the cold and unfeeling Vulcan wasn't helping her typically shy nature. Everyone on the crew who glanced in her direction without a second thought assumed that she was just a human. Hell, even Mr. Spock thought she was a human. She really wasn't, though. Her eyes were a glowing red, covered by intense blue contacts to conceal the unnatural and slightly frightening color. She had bangs that went to eye level to keep people from looking her _in_ the eye (One reason she wanted to work under the Vulcan was that she knew he wouldn't try to befriend her, friends were a privilege for those with social skills.) as well as pale creamy skin. Her dark black hair was elbow-length, always smooth and shiny. She would cross her legs in the lightly colored uniform mini-dress that she was required to wear; her self conscious nature was disapproving of the revealing article of clothing.

You really couldn't tell that she wasn't human unless you were a doctor; she had an elevated pulse and heart rate that would kill a human instantly, and extremely strong telekinetic energy. She, Like Vulcans, was a touch telepath, but when she focused her energy, she could affect anything within eyesight. Harmony was an enigma to doctors, but was kept off the records due to security issues. That was another reason she had been assigned to Mr. Spock, the Doctor had said, "That Hobgo… Man couldn't keep 'imself out of trouble in a kiddie-park. He needs somebody to watch his back," in a persuasive way.

Persuasive enough to have her dragged onto a starship, at least.

She smiled as she came as she found her next book, on the detective _L_. He was truly the most interesting man she had ever heard of. Or woman. No one really knew anything about the detective. They had contacted whoever they'd needed through a laptop, with a voice distortion program on it. The laptop was always carried by a man called Watari. No one could see his face through the hat and trench-coat; He was the only person who could communicate with L.

Until the Kira case came up.

L had personally met with seven men who wouldn't say a word about anything, not even gender. She envied them; if she had been alive she would have done _anything _to speak with the detective. Even through a laptop. That would have been a dream of hers, had she been born a few centuries ago.

But history was all but absolute and _she_ had absolutely no way of changing it.

It was odd, the way her strange obsession had formed. She'd just found a book on the subject lying around. She asked around to see who it had belonged to, but no one claimed it. She read it many of times, and read many similar books until she was practically an expert on the subject. Odd, but in her favor.

She inserted a bookmark into the book and left to begin her shift. It was boring because Mr. Spock liked to do the work himself 87% of the time, and whenever he gave her a task, he checked over it as though he was positive she would make a mistake. He never found anything so she couldn't understand why he was _so sure she was going to screw up!_ It was eating up at her. Was it really so hard to trust someone else for God's sake?

She took a deep breath to calm herself as she entered the empty turbo lift.

Another as she stepped off.

A final one as she entered the science station.

She was ready. It wasn't that Harmony _hated_ Mr. Spock… It was just… He irritated her. He was an irritating man. 'No matter…' she thought, 'I get paid either way…' she thought absent mindedly. With a sigh, she began her paper work. Another boring day…

After a few hours, the Vulcan walked in looking flustered. It was uncommon for him to look that way… Curiosity won over and she decided to find out what was going on. "Sir…" She began, not looking up from the chemicals she was currently mixing, "You look… Tense… Is everything alright?" She asked. Genuine sounding sympathy dripped from her voice.

His response sounded almost _human_, "My parents have been… Kidnapped…" He muttered. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him with her intense blue gaze. "Your father was the ambassador to Earth…" She said to herself, "Starfleet will do everything in their power to ensure their safe return Sir." She said, actually sympathetic at this point. She didn't exactly believe what she had said, and the look on her commanding officers face said that he'd felt the same way.

A thought came into her head, and she acted on it before she gave her brain a chance to think twice about it. She carefully put her mental shields into place as she walked over to the man. By the time she was there, the walls were in place. She gave him a hug.

It was… Awkward… but he leant into the embrace and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 'He's so warm…!' She thought. He really was. It was comfortable warmth. She sent positive thoughts through the skin-to-skin contact. The two of them stayed in that position for a while. His head was on her shoulder after a while, and she'd began rubbing his hair comfortingly.

"Thank you…" He said, letting go after a few minutes. She looked at him gratefully, "Sir, if it makes you feel any better…" She stopped for a moment, wondering if replying the way she had planned was a good idea, but continuing, "I was orphaned at a young age and I know how it…" She shook her head, "If you need to talk… Feel free to approach me…" She smiled and ruffled the older mans hair, "They'll find them." She finished and walked out of the room. Her shift had ended.

**Spock's POV**

What had just happened…?

He was at a loss to understand why he had reacted that way, yet, the prospect of speaking with someone in a similar situation sounded promising, and he may have to take her up on it.

This girl really was, as aptly put by the Doctor, an enigma. He may have to consult the man at a later time.

He stared after her as she left, his gaze wandering longer than necessary. He'd never noticed before, but he'd felt something when their skin touched. 'She must be a touch telepath…' he realized. This subject would need to be meditated on…

**Harmony's POV**

Harmony sat on her short bed and skimmed over one of her books. There was a thought buzzing around in the back of her head. She couldn't determine what it was that she was thinking, really, it was more subconscious than anything else. She continued to wonder. It was one of those things where the words were on the tip of your tongue. You knew they were there, but you couldn't remember quite what they were.

It was the solution to the problem of Mr. Spock's missing parents. She slammed one of her _L _books onto the bed and made a frustrated sound into her pillow. She stayed in that position for a while. She sighed from boredom and sat up. A young blonde girl, about 20 years old, was standing by her bed with an awkward look on her face.

Now, a _normal_ person might have screamed, or at least pulled out a weapon. But Harmony? No… She just acted as though it were almost normal. "Uhm…" She started awkwardly, "How long have you been standing there?" She asked. The girl smiled, "That's irrelevant," she replied with a sweet sounding voice. "Okay…" Harmony said, "Who are you?" She asked. The young blondes smile turned into a grin, "That's also irrelevant." Harmony growled, "Then what _isn't _irrelevant?"

"My reason for being here is entirely relevant," The girl replied. Harmony's tone became very sharp, "_Why are you here, then?"_ She asked, it was sort of a growl. "I'm here to tell you what you need a little push into finding out. That little _mystery _that you were trying to solve," She said. Harmony nodded, and looked at the girl with a 'Please, go on,' type of look. "Are you aware of the previous _Enterprise _escapade, where the crew had accidentally traveled _backward _in time?" Harmony nodded, she'd studied that briefly at the academy. "That's just a hint. Figure it out." She'd said. With a blur, the girl was gone.

That strange visit had only confused her further… Back in time? It felt painstakingly obvious…

She looked down at where the girl had been standing and there was a piece of paper. She picked it up and examined it. It was a series of numbers: 54, 223, 874, 1023, 648, 742, 43, 687, and 954. She scratched her head in confusion. She turned around to grab her tiny magnifying glass to see if there was anything too small for the eye to see when she knocked over her schedule, upon picking it up she saw Mr. Spock's name and sprang off the bed as though it were on fire. "That's it!" she yelled. She grabbed the paper and walked to the man's quarters. She knocked on the door and it opened seconds after. He opened the door and stared at her, looking slightly confused. She smiled, "May I come in, Please, sir?" She asked enthusiastically. "Certainly…" He muttered and she walked in pulling him by the arm so the door would shut. She held the numbers up in between her thumb and fore-finger. He took it from her and read it, "I do not understand…" He said, handing her the paper. "I don't either… But let me share with you what I _do_ know," She said. She put her hand over his temple for a moment and both of their eyes clouded over for a second.

"Fascinating…" He said. "Yeah… Err… I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about that…" He nodded, "I understand," She gave him a thankful smile, "Thank you, sir," she said.

She gasped, "I think I figured it out!" Harmony said, "Follow me!" she said, she walked to her quarters with the Vulcan close behind. When they arrived she pulled out a book and threw it to him, grabbing another for herself. "I read about this once. A code was left in numbers, and when you take the first letter of each number, you get a message." He nodded in understanding.

"What'd you find?" She asked. He replied instantly, "R P S T F G K L and E." She shook her head. "Nope. Mines about the same…" He raised an eyebrow, "You have no other books that are long enough to fit the given numbers," She groaned, "I know…" She tapped her hand on the bed of her quarters, where she was sitting. "Wait," She said, "What if the page _wraps around_ when the number is too long for the book?" He nodded, "Yes. That is certainly a possibility,"

Sudden realization hit her like a brick wall, "Good lord… That means that…" She trailed off, "Yes," Mr. Spock continued, "We will have to check all of your books." She groaned and hit her face off of the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Still don't own Death Note or Star Trek. But if I have my way, I will one day. ;D

Author's Notes: This plot has been stuck in my head for a while now. It was driving me crazy! Lol, so I'm writing about it to get it out of my empty cave of a head. Enjoy! ;D

**Chapter 2**

After checking just about a MILLION BOOKS, Mr. Spock found something. This new code spelled "S H I N I G A M I" or Shinigami. Shinigami meant "Death God", which luckily Harmony knew from the Kira case. She… May or may not have hacked into police files for information a while back to obtain the information…

The two worked all night to try to understand, but it was hopeless. Death Gods really had _nothing _to do with _anything_. Frustrating was an understatement.

It was soon time for their shift, they worked through it quietly. At about the middle, the Captain walked in with a big goofy grin on his face, "Hello Jim." Spock said, looking up from his work. "So, are you dating Harmony yet?" He asked. Her head whipped around, "Excuse me?" She said, than blushed, "Sir…" He nodded, "I saw him leaving from _your_ quarters this morning." She cringed, realizing what that must look like. "Oh, no no no no…" She said, "We were," He jumped in, "Filling out paperwork," he'd said. "Yes, I was very behind, and so Mr. Spock kindly agreed to help me." The captain winked, "Gotcha' covered. Spock, you're needed on the bridge. Come on." Harmony smiled at Mr. Spock and nodded as he left.

As she did paper-work, she thought about the mystery. Shinigami. Death God. God of Death. Fictitious character. Origin, Japan. Noun. Kira. L.

_L._

It's so _obvious_!

The girl had mentioned time travel, and the code was Shinigami. The only way those two things could be related is the Kira case, which was in the _past_.

But how would she go back in time?

Mr. Spock walked back into the science station, "They have…" He stopped for a moment, "Chosen a new ambassador to Earth." Her mouth dropped opened, "Those _bastards,_" she said quietly. She'd momentarily forgotten about her discovery, "I have good news, though." She began, "I think I figured it out. The girl said something about 'back in time' and the code word was 'Shinigami', so, really, I think she was leading us to the Kira case in Japan." She didn't add the part about L, she'd just chosen him because she _really _wanted to meet him. "I see…" He said, "Perhaps she had intended for us to consult _L_ on this. He is the only logical choice for solving our problems." She grinned at him, "Mr. Spock, you're a genius." He raised an eyebrow at that.

After a momentary awkward silence, she continued, "The only problem is that I don't know _how_ we're going to get to that period of time," His eyebrow returned to its normal elevation, "At the moment, I do not believe that is possible."

She began to pace around the room, "No. Not at the moment. But, when it does become possible, how would we go about doing it?" Spock looked as though he wanted to sigh, "Harmony, I do not believe it will be a possibility in the near future. I am grateful that you are attempting to help me as you are, but you must remember that things could be made worse by our actions should they be not properly thought out."

She growled, "Yeah. You're right…" She grabbed a pencil out of her pocket and began chewing on the eraser nervously, "Well," she began, her voice slightly distorted from the eraser between her teeth, "Maybe we should see if there is any information we can gather on our own about the kidnapping, then." He nodded, "That sounds acceptable," She smiled, "We'll catch 'em." She said. He nodded, "I sincerely hope so."

Hours later, she sat in her quarters, trying to think of an alternative way to time travel. She knew that it was an effect of sling-shotting around the sun, and that it was very dangerous. She also had to admit to her self that she wasn't doing this _just_ for Mr. Spock. A lot of her reasoning was that she'd get to meet L.

'I wonder what he looks like…' She wondered absent-mindedly. She pictured as a tall man, with dark brown hair and green eyes, wearing an expensive suit. She smiled at the thought of that.

It didn't matter what he looked like, much, she valued him for his intellect and strong sense of justice. Even if he were horribly disfigured, although she highly doubted it, she would admire and respect (And be hopelessly in love with) him any way.

Harmony changed into pink pajamas and sat down with a book. She flipped through. It was the book that had the 'Shinigami' code in it. She threw the book down onto the bed and groaned.

She pulled out a PADD and began reading about the kidnapping. All the police knew, was that there was no sign of struggle, the whole place had been thoroughly cleaned of fingerprints by the kidnappers, and that there was no kind of ransom note what-so-ever.

Maybe it was a political thing. She looked up information on the replacement ambassador. A younger male named _Stonn_. Apparently, since he'd became the new ambassador, conflicts between Earth and Vulcan had been starting.

She began to read over a paragraph written in Vulcan, it basically said that pirates from Earth have been roaming around space and robbing Vulcan ships. Earth denied this accusation and has insisted that no Humans have done anything to the Vulcans.

An E-mail popped up and she fell off the bed. With a grunt, Harmony pulled herself back up and read it,

"_Harmony,_

_As you may or may not be aware, the new Vulcan to Earth ambassador would appear to be somewhat corrupt. Accusations of piracy have been made against Earth by the Vulcan, and it was He himself who had told the Vulcan High Counsel that Earth had seemed suspicious. There is a very high probability that he is behind, or at least part of, the kidnapping of the previous ambassador and his wife. I estimate the odds to be approximately 85%._

_-Spock"_

She typed up her quick response,

"_Spock,_

_You forgot to factor in the possibility that he may be doing this against his will, which brings it closer to 83%. However, if that is the case, it increases the likelihood that he will inform us of the identity of the kidnapper/s. Contacting and gaining the trust of this man could potentially prove to be a wise move on our part._

_-Harmony"_

She hit send and fell back against the bed with a _thud_. 'Stonn may or may not be willing to work with us here. But I have this feeling in my gut, and it usually isn't wrong, that he isn't doing this on his own accord. Vulcans, the most logical beings in the universe, had no reason to start a fight with Earth. Earth was one of their closest allies. Vulcan was even a member of Starfleet! Picking a fight made no sense.

But what would someone have to gain from a fight between Vulcan and Earth? If they are trying to sell weapons, the could find two sides that were less opposed to fighting. Vulcans are pacifists, why them? Why us?

Perhaps this fight is in the making for some sort of entertainment. Some races find joy in events such as this. But, once again, that was highly unlikely. Vulcans are three times stronger than humans, and their technology is _eons_ ahead of ours. If they wanted us dead, we'd be dead rather quickly. There is no reason for this…'

This whole fight seemed like it was leading up to something else. The kidnapping felt more like a cover story than a problem in and of itself.

There was a reply to her E-mail.

"_Harmony,_

_I believe that you are correct. I also have just come to a conclusion that could be detrimental to our mission. I believe that I have encountered Stonn before. On Vulcan, he had claimed my mate as his own and successfully taken her through only the power of logic. If this is the case, he may be hard to persuade. He was difficult since his childhood and remains that way now._

_Should this be him, it would be advisable to come up with an alternate plan. He may disagree just to be difficult._

_-Spock"_

Harmony chewed on her lower lip, 'It's probably a pride issue with Spock, if this is the same Stonn he knew. We'll have to handle the situation delicately."

"_Spock,_

_Understood. We must act as though we are walking on thin ice until we have a deeper understanding of what is going on. Until then, every move we make could turn into a liability._

_As much as I would like to continue the conversation, I require sleep. I will see you tomorrow morning._

_-Harmony"_


End file.
